Paths and Possibilities
by Lula6791
Summary: His heart wasn't his, my heart wasn't completely mine. I discovered that we were truly kindred spirits... It is AU and the OOC factor is present.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment, but I do claim my original characters.

**A/N/Warning:** This one-shot has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is AU, but if you need to place it somewhere in Vampire Diaries timeline it would be after Midnight. The main characters could be OOC. So please bear with me a little.

* * *

**Paths and ****Possibilities**

_"To love me, is to know me. To know me, is to learn me. To learn me, is to listen to me. _

_To listen to me, is to care for me. To care for me, says it all." ~ Avieh Concepcion_

* * *

Out of a whim I purchased the ticket for the first available flight to anywhere. It didn't matter where I was going I just wanted to run. I couldn't bear the ups and downs of my heart anymore. The oppression within my heart was becoming too heavy to bear. Sometimes I felt that I couldn't breathe. Maybe it was a panic attack, maybe it was my guts telling me to run. I didn't know. I only knew that I needed to vanish; to get away from Fell Church, forget everything and everyone, and to... to find myself.

Too many things happened in too little amount of time. It was jam-packed and now I just reacted. It was an eye opener. _What was I doing?_ I let everything flow without saying anything. I believe that my heart forgot and learned a new love. In a moment, for me at least felt like that, I had a fiancé. I had a wedding date and a dress. I let Elena pick out my dress; I let Meredith help with the catering. I was numb in a way. I couldn't believe that my romantic dreams were about to come true, but it didn't feel right.

How many times have I wanted to talk to Zander and tell him what I was feeling? How many times I had let Elena convince me that I only had wedding nerves. How many times have I faked my smile? How many times have I asked myself why nobody noticed anything?

"Red Bird"

I jumped at his voice. I was standing in the Boarding House's backyard, watching the stars and the shy moon hidden in the clouds. Asking and wondering what I wanted to do. I was asking the universe if it was the right thing to do to go ahead with the wedding. I watched the dance between the dark clouds and the moon; the continuous changes of the moon beams in the trees near the Boarding House.

"You scared me."

A wicked smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"You seem happy."

It was true he seemed like anyone looks after eating a whole banquet.

"Hunting?"

He nodded.

"Yes, with a bit of playing."

I grimaced a little.

"You don't look happy."

I shrugged and walked toward the Boarding House. He was able to perturb my mind. He was constantly testing my walls. He once told me that it was for my protection. That I needed to practice and since he was the strongest among us he was the one perfect for it. I wanted to not believe his words. I wanted to believe he had other motives. But he always told the truth. He said it in his particular way, but it was the truth.

"Red Bird?"

I turned around to see him. Now the moon beams were playing with him. His dark stature was the perfect contrast.

"It's a shame"

"What is a shame, Damon?"

"You"

I felt how I blushed, but this time it wasn't from being near him or my so-called infatuation for him. At least that was Meredith always told me. She always said that I was only infatuated with a vampire who only was capable to love my dearest friend, Elena. It was hopeless. I knew that, but why he always kept bothering me.

"What are you talking about, Damon?"

My voice was harsh and crisp.

"You're not being you. If I recall correctly you were freer when you were a slave at the Dark Dimension than now."

Tears came instantly. How did he always do that? That was the longest conversation between us since the Dark Dimension and his words were a direct hit to my heart. The worst part was... that he was right.

I let everything flow and I knew I was afraid to hurt everyone. I was too compromised and too much of a coward to say no. I let Zander think it was okay, that I would marry him and change like he was asking me to do. Maybe I could do that if my heart was entirely his. I honestly believed it was entirely his.

I bolted and ran with the echo of Damon's words ringing in my heart. Somehow I knew he wouldn't follow me.

x.x.x.x

I walked gloomily out of the airport considering my options. I did a stupid thing. I know that now. After the hours trapped on the airplane with nowhere to go and my tears already dried up I ended up thinking too much.

I remember the amused look of the airline employee. The scene engraved in my mind. It was like she could read me. She knew what I needed...

_"I want a ticket."_

_"Do you have a specific destination?"_

_"No... It doesn't matter. Anywhere..."_

_"All right. I'll need identification."_

_I handed my ID. After a couple of seconds I had my ticket to San Juan._

_"What the... Where is that?"_

_"It's one of our Caribbean destinations."_

_"Caribbean!"_

_ She handed me the ticket and winked at me._

_"Don't worry it is U.S. territory and beautiful beaches are wonderful. They are perfect to make us think clearly about anything."_

_I weakly smile at her holding up my instinct to let go of my tears..._

That was a week ago and now I was here...

Yes, I acted as a child my mind kept telling me this, but this was the first time that I've followed my instincts. I needed to sort out so much.

My cash was running low and frankly I didn't know what to do and how to return. I did know now that I didn't love Zander. At least the way he deserved it. I couldn't submit to the pack rules. My little rebel without a cause embedded within me cringe every time I remember our conversation about the pack rules.

I was a psychic and a witch in training. I wasn't willing to lose my identity.

I didn't want to only be the wife of the Alfa. I loved Zander but not to the point to accept all the rules and restrains... I didn't, I couldn't do that. At first I couldn't understand that fact. Now I had a clear idea why. Now I was a bit grateful for Damon's hurtful words.

I walked under the beauty of the old city. I had learned a lot about it and not only from the people.

The people were gentle and they care about the lost and sad tourist that was walking and visiting their island. They recommended places to visit and I followed their instructions to the stunningly beautiful beaches, enchanting fortress, interesting museums, breathtaking rainforest and magical fluorescent waters. It was enchanting.

It soothed me and helped me think everything.

Immerse in my thoughts I walked the dimly lit path with the light of the waning day embracing me. The mixture of dark blue waters and the magical effect of the fiery red of the sunlight made it easy to forget everything. The lingering spirits of the old fortress kept murmuring asking for freedom. Asking for me to hear and listen to their stories.

I leaned into the five hundred years wall to watch the last stages of the setting sun. Only I would come to a place so romantic and full of lingering souls. Old cities full with history have that quality.

"You should know better."

The voice startled me out of my reverie. In fact I scowled a little. Why did he interrupt my peace?

"Why are you here?"

"Old cities suit me rather well."

I kept silent. I didn't want to play his game. He always did the same thing. Besides, he wasn't supposed to come here. In some strange and wicked way I hoped that Zander would come and find me here.

"Where is wolf boy?"

_That's it!_

"Don't call him like that. He has a name you know. Why is so difficult for you to saying Zander?"

He moved from the shadows and smirked at me. I stare at him. Why was I antagonizing a vampire, a vampire almost as old as the city itself? A stunningly handsome and irritating vampire...

The light of the day was gone. It was harder for me to see him. Slowly the street lights became part of the picture. Now the path seemed more eerily...

"Strangest place you picked... Red Bird."

My heart fluttered as my pet name came out of his mouth. He kept staring at me and it made me self-conscious. I redouble my efforts to block my mind.

"Red Bird... I still can hear your heart."

I gasped a little. How does he do it? It was clear that anything between us was impossible. He made that clear. His heart and soul wasn't his anymore. They were Elena's property and it unnerved me to discover after all this time that he still has a hold on my heart. He made me the foolish romantic girl hoping for something impossible. Me the one rejecting that possibility from someone who I believe he really loved me. _Ironic!_

"Why are you here?"

"I'm the shining dark knight that comes to rescue the damsel in distress."

"I don't need rescuing Damon and I'm not a damsel in distress... not anymore. For God sakes I'm legally an adult and I can decide what I want or whatever I want to do."

"Quite a statement, Little Bird."

A couple walked by us. The giggles of the girl haunted me. I was that girl not long time ago.

"Can you just leave...?" I whispered defeated staring at what little I could see of my feet. I was overcome with exhaustion, so tired.

"No"

"Why?" He shrugged and ignored my question.

"Damon, how did you found me? Why are you here?"

"Curious mind as always. Do you really want an answer, Red Bird."

The old crippling feeling returned:. The painful tugs that I felt when I was near him knowing that I couldn't be his.

"Elena asked you to come."

He didn't accept or denied my words. He offered his hand. I curiously looked at it.

"Walk with me."

I had the strange sensation that we are kindred-spirits. Somehow we were similar at this particular moment; Two souls with wreaked hearts. I took his hand and he pulled me towards him. He wanted me to mimic his steps. Soon he freed my hand and we walked side by side.

We abandoned the romantic path filled with subdued giggles and mute moans. We walked the lit streets and watched the night life pick momentum. All of it was strange and surreal. Even though the lingering souls kept screaming the city have a festive heart. The people of this island had that quality. Even when adversity knocks on their doors they keep fighting.

We walked and watched for several hours. The silence between us was a balm to my troubled heart.

"Wait here."

I nodded. The questions were still burning in my mind. Why did he come for me and not Zander? Did Elena ask him to come? How did he find me?

He came with a strawberry smoothie.

"Drink."

He remembered that I liked strawberries. He surprised me by his gesture. Then again,this shouldn't have come as a surprise. He had the uncanny ability to guess or know what I needed. Even if what I needed was tough love.

I took it and sipped a little.

"Don't think too much into it. It's just a drink. You're a human and human needs nourishment."

"Vampires need nourishment too."

"Touché, Red Bird."

I smiled a little and kept drinking. I sat on a bench overlooking the dark bay.

"Damon... I think, no I know that I don't want to go back." My voice reflected a security that I wasn't fully aware I had.

He looked at me, bemused by my words.

"Really."

"Yes"

"I can make you."

"I know that's why... that's why I'm asking you to ignore that I'm here. I'm pleading you to forget that you found me."

"Everything comes with a price, Little Bird. You see..."

He encircled me a couple of times before he stops in front of me. He leaned down so he could whisper directly into my ear. A shiver ran throughout my body. _What woman could be unaffected by him?_

"If I return without you I will receive sh*t from everyone and I don't have a lot of tolerance."

I gulped a little. Now the smoothie was bitter. I couldn't drink anymore.

"Why you Damon? Why not Zander?"

He shrugged and looked towards the bay in front of us. A couple of cruise ships were leaving the port. It was beautiful to see it. I let out a sigh. Apparently he would not answer me. I thought hard what I could offer him to forget I was here. I knew he told me the truth about our friends making his life hell if he returns without me.

"What do you want Damon? What can I offer for your silence?"

I knew it was risky but I honestly didn't want to return to Virginia, not yet. I knew I would have to find somewhere to live and work to earn a living. I had my degree and I was certain I could do it. I love everybody back at home, but here I'm just Bonnie. He smirked again.

"Tempting offer." He caressed my cheek softly. Instantly butterflies appeared in my stomach.

"First tell me."

"What... what do you want to know?"

"Why did you run?"

"I... don't know"

"You forget I can tell when you're lying, Red Bird. That's not your strongest suit."

"You would not understand it, Damon. Besides you triggered my runaway attempt."

His eyes sparkled, amused by what I just said.

"Try me." He was serious. He did really want to know why I left.

"You know better than me how werewolf's packs are, Damon. The alpha and the beta and so on."

I paused to take a breath and to see if he was going to say something. He stood there watching me, waiting for me to continue. I let out a sigh.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Damon flinched a little. I couldn't understand why. He knew about my wedding. It was like the memory of my engagement day was painful for him. He was there like the rest of my friends and the pack when Zander asked me to marry him.

"Red Bird..."

"I said yes Damon because finally I had the romantic moment I always dream about, but it wasn't right. When he explained what entailed to be his wife I just knew it. A heavy dread appeared in my soul. Then your words hit me like a poisoned spear. I had to run, Damon."

I took a breath and continued talking. I was pouring everything out. It wasn't my intention. I didn't know why I was doing it. He just heard me.

"We argue, Damon. He wants me to be his mate, not necessarily the woman he loves or cherish. His wolf side took over so easily. He wants me to bear his children and he... he wants..."

With his thumb he cleaned the tear from my cheek. He kept his hand on my face and I instinctively leaned into it.

"He wants me to change. He wants me to be a werewolf not because he loves me but because it is the only acceptable way to become the alpha's mate. I had to let everything go and be part of a pack. I had to quit my past, family and friends. Since the vampire attacks at Dalcrest the pack rules reverted to old customs. Even if I changed I would never be one hundred percent part of them."

"Little Bird, that's the true reason?"

"I have other reasons Damon but I need to overcome them too. I discovered that I can't love someone if I don't know who I am. How can I change when I haven't discovered who I am? My gifts are still developing and ... and I don't want to forget everything... I can't. I don't want to."

He nodded and it was a relief. I couldn't accept that I still remember him. That he was one of the reasons I needed to overcome. I know I was a hypocrite with Zander. I couldn't become a werewolf but I knew at some moment in the past if Damon would have asked me to become a vampire for him I would have done it. What scares me is that I wasn't sure if I would say no to him today.

Maybe I just reassured my coward nature to him, but honestly I didn't care. Not anymore...

"I accept."

"What?"

"I accept your offer. I would keep my mouth shut, but I want a taste of you."

I gasped and now I became aware of our surroundings. We were at the starting point of our night, the dimly lit romantic path full of muted moans and subdued giggles. _When on earth did we return here? _

He pushed me against the rock wall full of history and lingering cries of freedom. His body was flush against mine. It was the first time in so long he was so near me and my heart skip.

His heart wasn't his, my heart wasn't completely mine. I discovered that we were truly kindred spirits and that I could easily live with his company.

He didn't offer me love and I couldn't give it to him neither. I didn't know if sometime in the future he would like to have my love. I didn't know if sometime I would be able to love him like he deserve it. I knew I had to learn to love me first. My relationship with Zander taught me that.

Did I want to be loved? Yes! I want that in my life again. Did I would be able to forget my love to Zander? That was my aim but I know a part of my heart always would be Zander's. Now I understood Damon so much better than before. Elena would always be in Damon's heart.

Damon nuzzled my neck and I moved to give him easy access to it. He trailed soft kisses on my skin and he stopped where my pulse was stronger. He kissed it and scraped my skin with his fangs. I waited for the piercing pain. I waited and waited, but it didn't come. He was still there pressing me against the wall. I opened my eyes and looked at his handsome features.

"Still a maiden."

He stunned me into silence. I could only nod at his remark. He nuzzled my neck again and whispered to my ear.

"Not yet, Red Bird..."

He startled me.

_What was going on? I could feel he wasn't playing with me. Why didn't he take my blood? Was he following Elena's instructions? Why did he come here? Did Elena send him? Or it was Zander? I knew that scenario was far-fetched and ridiculous._

"Why?"

He stared at me for some seconds and he softly touched my neck with his right hand.

"Now you forgot to protect your thoughts, Red Bird. I didn't come to fetch you."

My astonished face made him smirk. His reply was unexpected. Once again he nuzzled my neck. He inhaled my scent.

"Sweet..., strawberries..."

His murmurs where so unsettling and delicious. Again I felt his mouth near my ear.

"I came with you."

I didn't know what to feel. He came with me since my first day on this island. _He came with me! _A myriad of feelings appeared within my heart, surprise, happiness, anger, and again happiness.

He played me, but then again that was him. The mysterious and wicked vampire who in a strange way was faithful of what he believes, wants and love.

"And you know that mutt's are not my favorite pet."

"Damon!"

I tried to sound angry, but I couldn't. I was smiling like a little girl with a new toy. He gently caressed my cheek and continued talking with his seductive voice.

"I will taste you, kitten but not as a payment."

"Not as a payment?"

"No, because you want me to."

Once again he nuzzled my neck and made my body tremble. With him I could forget everything. Forget the feelings I ran away from. _Why? _ He moved a step back and offered his hand to me. I curiously looked at him and he smirked at me with a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes.

I took his hand and I felt and saw it immediately. For the first time my "gift" showed me the future between us. He wasn't offering me immediate love. He was offering possibilities with endless paths. We could be good friends, we could be lovers, we could end up truly loving each others or we just could part ways without recriminations and baggage. It was ironic that he the harbinger of death was offering hope.

I took his hand and his offer.

"Old cities really suit you well."

Our strange encounter had begun with a dying day. Our silent understanding forged with the night. Our unique new journey had started with the blessing lights of a newborn day, on an enchanting island where the old and new mixed perfectly. A place where we were simply strangers that didn't need to fulfill certain roles, a different and unexpected scenario for two spirits mourning and fighting with their inner struggle on a romantic path with muted moans and subdued giggles.

"Red Bird?"

"Yes"

"Old cities suit you too."

A smile appeared on my face. Yes... we will definitively begin a new journey and I couldn't wait for it...

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like my little one-shot. Thank you so much Hopelessdream2005 for your help. :)

Give me some love and review. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
